Traveling with the Originals
by destinoscelgo
Summary: Random drabbles/one shots following Elena as she travels the world with some of the Mikaelson family. Each chapter dedicated to a different time or place, all unrelated. Pairing; currently only Elena/Elijah, but Elena will be interacting with the rest of the family and others added if/when requests come horrible horrible summary so I apologize!
1. Concrete Jungle

**This is the first installment to a set of unlimited drabbles/long one shots based around Elena's travels with the Originals. The main pairing here will be Elijah/Elena but as I move through some more I will find out what works for each. I will take requests here and on tumblr so if anyone has anything please do not hesitate to ask!  
I will update as they come along, and these are all mostly AU so Finn may be included in some and it is sort of Original fluff for most of them.  
**

**I hope you enjoy these!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters...but you knew that already.  
**

* * *

**Concrete Jungle  
Characters: Kol, Rebekah, Elena, some Elijah  
Summary: While Elijah is in NYC on a business trip, Rebekah and Kol drag Elena out to see the sites. (Some Original fluff)**

"All right you two," Rebekah laughed, eyeing her eldest brother down graciously, "Try not to worry brother. We won't let anything happen to her."  
The blonde Original grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her away from Elijah's side as the brunette looked back, her eyes widened in concern.

"Right Rebekah, I nearly forgot how well you two get along." He accused, "Just try not to get into trouble." Elijah was in New York on business, so Rebekah, who loved the beautiful city, and Kol, who just loved to get out and have fun decided to tag along and drag Elena along with them. However, by the time they arrived late the night before, Elena had fallen asleep in Elijah's arms, so she missed the chance to see the bright and colorful lights that emanated from Times Square.

"It's still early sister." Kol groaned opening the shades of the hotel penthouse suite to view the gorgeous city, the streets already bustling with people, always in a rush. The sun was just beginning to creep over the buildings high peaks.

"I know but there is so much to do during the day as well!"  
Elena stepped back, closer to Elijah again, nervous about his pending adventure that she seemed to have no say in what so ever. While over time she had grown closer to the Mikaelson family since turning (even Klaus was beginning to become tolerable but she wouldn't hide her pleasure that he was unable to join them on this venture) and being with Elijah, that didn't mean she felt comfortable being around his two volatile siblings.

"Maybe I'll just stay here…" Elena offered, looking to the oldest Original for support, but frowned when she realized he wasn't giving it.

"I think you should go." He smiled, "Besides, you said you wanted to see the world now that you have eternity Elena."  
The young vampire shrugged, she knew he was right. Having never left Mystic Falls just for a fun adventure as there had always been some vampire drama involved messing up her plans, this was a first for her. After all, the only good thing that came out of Klaus coming to "fetch his doppelganger" was Elijah, and on occasion Kol while Rebekah was still undecided, Klaus was also very low on her "favorite Original" scale but for Elijah's sake she found herself ignoring his existence.

"Fine." She sighed, feeling defeated, "I guess it could be fun?" Elijah and Rebekah beamed while Kol seemed distracted in the mirror as always, fussing with his hair seeming uninterested and from the corner of her eye she caught Elijah smiling to her clear lack of motivation.

"I'll meet you for lunch later on, but I won't be able to stay long." He spoke regretfully, grabbing his coat and briefcase before returning to Elena's side, and wrap his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and traced her jawline with the back of his hand and smiled. "It's ten now, so I will see you at four?"  
He wasn't actually asking his siblings what was best for them, and Elena knew that was the only time he had free during his day. She wasn't upset that she couldn't spend more time with him, this was his business trip and she had been dragged along for the ride by his siblings who insisted on following (but it was Elijah saying it could be a good idea rather than stay at home in Mystic Falls) but that didn't mean she wouldn't take any opportunity to see him.

"Don't worry brother! We will keep her in tip top shape!" Kol jumped in front of Elijah and slapped Elena on the shoulder and she could hear him sigh in frustration. With one last look for a goodbye, (or a "see you later" as goodbye sounded so much more permanent) he slid out the door leaving Elena Gilbert to the mercy of the youngest Mikaelson siblings.

"So…what are we doing?" she turned back to them awkwardly scanning their devious expressions.  
There was going to be trouble.

Elena got dressed into the comfiest clothes she could find, unsure of what the big city was like, but by the looks of the people down on the street, she knew there would be a lot of walking involved. It seemed that was all anyone ever did here.  
"Perfect!" Kol clapped as she exited her room, which was (thankfully) separated from Kol and Rebekah's.  
Elijah's sister rolled her eyes as she came out of her own room, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long pink sweater.

"Right, and don't forget we are going to a club tonight, so make sure you have something less…frumpy available?" Rebekah smiled deviously as she examined Elena's sweatshirt which hung loose on her body. "Let's get out of here!"

Elena had assumed that they would be taking a cab to whatever destination they had planned (not realizing that first decision was up to her) but Kol insisted on walking the entire trip, which was all right since it was such a nice fall day, but the fact that he claimed he did not want to miss anything was something she found laughable as Kol had never shown consideration for human life…or really much of anything besides himself and once in a while his family. Rebekah, knowing her brother much better than Elena, swore it was because he just wanted to be difficult after realizing she was wearing a pair of heels.  
After some hard thinking, and pushing from the two Mikaelson siblings (who were much too exuberant for her comfort, happy Mikaelsons equaled bad news almost always) she remembered that since she had always wanted to visit the Museum of Natural History and since she was sure Elijah wouldn't have the time to she would have to make due. It seemed to be the best choice, and one way to keep both siblings in check as best she could (had she already taken over their oldest brother's position in attempting to keep them in line?)

"Oh, you are so Elijah's girl." Kol joked as they followed Rebekah towards Central Park. The blonde of course claimed they didn't need a map, and she preferred to take the long way.  
"And besides…we don't need to look like a bunch of tourists," she defended herself with a scrunched nose, and pointed to a couple that sounded like they were speaking in Russian (yet one more language on the long list that Elena did not understand).  
As they cut through Central Park, Elena enjoyed the rush of sights and smells, she began to realize what a sheltered life she had lived back in Mystic Falls. She had never seen s many different kinds of cultures around her and it was almost overwhelming to her newer, much sharper senses.

Elena laughed as she watched Kol climb the rock formation just off the path and it wasn't until he reached the top that the park police came running over yelling at him that it was too dangerous. In return, the snarky youngest Mikaelson brother yelled to his sister, ignoring their authority, in another language to pretend he didn't understand and with a thick gruff accent stuttered out an apology in English as if it was abnormal for him.  
Kol always loved to play games, anything to push someone's buttons. He bounded off of the rocks effortlessly and actually received applause from the curious bystanders, which he returned with a low bow.

As the trio carried on, they passed a hot dog vendor, something the young girl had only seen at the school carnivals and even they weren't as enticing as this one was. Elena took in the powerful scent of the cart's contents while the Originals both grimaced, their tongues clearly used to food of a "higher class".

"All right come on! We need to head west!" Rebekah directed, taking charge as she tied her platinum hair into a ponytail. She began to jog in the direction of the museum which snapped Elena back to attention since after being caught up in all of the sights and smells, she had nearly forgotten about their destination. She was in awe of this beautiful city and it's people.

Kol and Elena followed Rebekah's lead by picking up a swift jog next to her, which was easy to do with their vampire abilities.  
"She doesn't want you to be late for our lunch with Elijah." The dark brother told her, "Pretty sure he will think she killed you and I believe that terrifies her!"

Elena rolled her eyes as she kept her pace, enjoying the look of fall in the city. She remembered that before she had turned, Elena had struggled to keep up at times which is what brought her to start running in the morning each day, but now those efforts seemed fruitless. Now she had to struggle to keep at a human pace, and not go too fast, yet even through her concentration she still managed to notice the changing colors of the leaves on the soft green grass off to the side.

When they finally arrived at the museum, Rebekah, who had gotten there long before Elena and Kol, was complaining to the young man at admissions. The youngest vampire's hearing easily picked up her now exaggerated accent whining about how "everything in this bloody city is so damn expensive" which irritated those in line behind them to go to the next counter. Kol approached his sister and imitated her accent as he compelled the man to let them through.

"Come now Miss Gilbert!" the Original brother called, leading her through the gate.

The three vampires explored the Museum from top to bottom, Elena making it a point to examine each and every exhibit while Rebekah complained the entire time. She didn't care however, Elena loved looked at the ancient artifacts and exploring the ancient cultures. Out of curiosity, she would ask which the siblings had experienced, all questions she longed to ask of Elijah, in their long lifetimes but they would only laugh. Kol after all, spent most of his thousand years daggered while Rebekah, meanwhile , spent most of her time following Klaus where ever he went until he too daggered her. She only got to enjoy her short time with Stefan, and the thought didn't bother Elena anymore.  
Who knew what any of them were up to anyway.

Elena left in high spirits, her mind buzzing with all of the things she got to take it. She was even excited to go shopping in Times Square as Rebekah demanded before meeting with Elijah.  
The girls ventured into H&M, and Elena hadn't seen one so big since the one in the nearby mall was only half the size, and Elena found herself dragging Kol along with them, dreading the thought of being stuck with his sister alone.

The young vampire admired the clothes on the racks and cringed at each price tag while admiring Rebekah's armful of garments and she looked on longingly to an outfit she had in her hand.  
"Just buy them." Kol pushed Elena as he came up behind her, and she turned back to him in surprise.

"What? I can't do that! It's all so expensive!" she sighed as she tossed the black sweater back among the sea of other clothing out of her price range.

"Something tells me my brother will get over it. He wants you to enjoy yourself Elena!"

Elena pursed her lips indecisively as she picked the sweater up again, knowing very well money was no issue, not just for the Mikaelson family, but for vampires as a whole. She could just compel the cashier to give her the sweater, but it was just so wrong, and she knew Elijah would have none of it.

"I couldn't…" of course, she had her own money, but she needed it to pay for her car insurance this month. Not everything went forgotten as a vampire it seemed.

"Will you stop it already?!" Rebekah had joined into the conversation, "He happened to give me this little black credit card for us to use .please." She emphasized the ending of her words with fierce pride as if her brother was supporting her darkest needs to spend money. It all seemed incredible pointless to Elena, but she digressed.

She snatched the sweater from Elena's hands and looked it over, "You will need a new pair of jeans…and shoes to go with it of course, I found a cute pair of heels that I guess you could make work over there." She sighed as if Elena's fashion sense was nothing more than a disaster waiting to happen and she needed to be saved.  
This was not the way Elena intended on making friends with the Original sister. "Come on Elena. You need some serious help and we just don't have much time!"

The brunette looked to Kol for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say "not this time" and pushed her towards his sister.

Elena could practically feel Rebekah's happiness as she rushed down Broadway to meet Elijah at a nearby diner. The blonde was practically running down the street, and Elena realized that Kol had been right. Rebekah did not want to see her oldest brother angry with her.  
By the time they arrived at the diner, which was a very small and cramped building, it was one minute past four and Elijah was already sitting in a booth, sipping lightly on a cup of tea while reading a newspaper. As the three approached, he stood to greet her, and a waitress was following close behind, ready to take their orders for drinks. The brunette declined, not wanting to spend any more money even though Elijah insisted; while Kol ordered tea and Rebekah just got a soda.  
The younger vampire, unlike the others, needed to feed more often and all of the excitement from their morning had exhausted her , causing her to become antsy.  
"When was the last time you fed?" Elijah questioned softly into her ear as she sat down.

"When I woke up." She responded with shame, but the Original only smiled proudly as he motioned for the waitress to get her a soda as well.

Once the woman returned with their drinks, Elena watched from the corner of her eye as Elijah reached into his briefcase and pull out a small vile, quickly slipping it's contents into her drink.  
"Just drink it quickly." He directed, facing her towards him so nobody else could see if her eyes blackened, which they had, but only for a moment. Over the past two years since she has been with Elijah and the other two Mikaelsons, he has been helping her work on controlling herself. According to him she was doing very well besides her eyes becoming black at times.

The four vampires enjoyed their lunch while Kol made fun of the couple, calling them "carbon copies" of each other, and Rebekah complained about her trip to the museum. Elijah also made it a point to remind Elena to have fun, and not to worry about expenses. The thought of spending his money bothered her, Elena knew he was aware she preferred to take care of herself, but he was persistent to treat this as a vacation for her. He only wanted her to be happy and enjoy herself.  
"Fine." She replied after some internal debate, crossing her arms stubbornly as they stood to leave, and exit the diner. "You are coming back tonight right?" They had made it to the street, where Elijah had a car waiting for him already and she pulled him close to her while his brother and sister waited on the other end of the corner.

"Of course I will be." He laughed while brushing a kiss against her lips. "You are the one braving a New York City club with my sister and brother tonight; I am much more concerned about you."  
Elena laughed at him nervously while holding onto his hand, she had nearly forgotten about Rebekah's plans for their evening.

By the time Kol, Rebekah and Elena made it back to the suite (which she had just discovered Elijah owned) it was getting dark.  
Rebekah quickly got dressed, continuing her squeals of excitement as she tossed a short black dress to the younger vampire.

"I'm sure you didn't come prepared for the occasion so here." She called as she tossed a pair of knee high boots in her direction as well. "Now go." The blonde pointed to Elena's bedroom, "We still have to do something with that…hair. Mystic Falls has clearly not done you well."  
Scurrying into the room, Elena quickly got dressed, making a point to look at herself in the mirror and pull at her hair. _It's not that bad_ she pouted, pulling at the strands that hung limp around her shoulders, _Maybe it could use some life after all…_  
She ran to her bag to apply some makeup, but tried to keep it tasteful as she wasn't going to impress anybody. Before she even finished, she could practically hear Rebekah's snide remarks ringing in her mind.  
_Oh no that will not do…_

Once she was finished, the brunette brushed herself off and walked into the living room, where Kol sat carelessly on the coffee table wearing a new pair of jeans and black dress shirt (the look making him look even more cunning than before) and Rebekah wore a navy blue strapless dress. The sister pulled Elena over to a chair and began to attack her head with a curling iron putting life to what seemed so dead today.

Calling for a limo to pick them up (since apparently you cannot go to this club in a cab or on foot.) they set out.

"She really takes liberties with Elijah's generosity doesn't she?" Elena whispered to Kol as they hopped in, Rebekah already getting a drink from the limousine bar, as she fussed with her curls. Luckily it was not humid or else they would have been stuck to her face.  
Kol smiled with a nod and grabbed two glasses as he poured run into both, using his free hand to reign Elena into the vehicle.  
"Cheers!" he raised a shot glass while handing her the other.  
With a sigh, Elena gave in. She did promise Elijah she would have fun, and she didn't want to have to hear Kol or Rebekah chiding her for not having even one drink.

_Here goes nothing._

Elena's brain was foggy from the alcohol as she found herself dancing on the club floor. She hardly remembered arriving at the club, Rebekah compelling the bouncer to let them in, and the three vampires heading straight to the bar.  
Rebekah had instantly begun to down some strange mixed drink and calling for Elena to join her as Kol began to enjoy the company of two girls who pulled him onto the dance floor.  
Everything was such a blur.

"So Elena," she called out over the pounding of the DJ's bass, and summoned for two more drinks from the bartender, "Let's have fun shall we?" When their drinks arrived hardly a moment later, Elena watched in awe as Rebekah began to slam it down, requesting another. "Don't worry, it takes a lot to get us drunk!" she had laughed, slamming her glass down on the counter.

Elena soon discovered how right the sister was-twenty shots and three full drinks later. She felt like she was in a pissing contest with the blonde and unknowingly they were both fighting for Elijah.  
Now, however, she found herself dancing for hours-and completely drunk and each time she felt the buzz waning she would get another drink. As she spun around with random strangers, the dance floors lights and music began to screw with her senses as she wondered if this was what ecstasy felt like. This strange euphoric feeling was different from any other drunken night she had but she found herself drawn deeper into the dance like a man swayed by a siren. If even more a moment, she wouldn't have a care in the world.  
She was having fun.

Searching for the club, she saw Kol leave with the two girls from before, and Rebekah in dangerously close contact with another man but when she remembered how much the Original girl had to drink, Elena was amazed that she was still standing-that they both were still standing. Traveling through the dance floor she felt a man's arms go close to her waist, careful not to touch (possibly too careful) and his waist push hard against hers from behind as she danced, this body was much closer than she allowed the others, so it brought her to turn around right into this bold stranger's arms.  
"Hi there!" he yelled over the music while he wrapped her into his dance and Elena smiled at him , still completely drunk and her inhibitions down. He began to push his body against hers, but it didn't matter, she could hardly make out his face everything was swinging by so fast and she was too drunk to care.  
She was just having fun.  
Elena caught herself laughing as he pulled her close to him but the contact gave her the chance to catch his scent. _Vampire_.  
She tried to pull away, but he held on forcefully and soon led her stumbling body off of the dance floor.

The cold air hit her…hard, which brought each drink she had to come back tenfold sending her through a world of hurt as she was obliterated drunk while a vampire held her against her will.

"You are young." He pointed to her nose, running his other hand along her jawline, it was the same spot that Elijah had his hand on only hours before.

"Stop." She slurred, attempted to push his hand away, but she was powerless against him in this condition.

"Not until you tell me why you are hunting on my land." He growled, lowering his hand to her leg, and pressing his thumb deep into the crease of her hip and thigh, bringing a yelp to her lips. She tried again to fight him off, but it was pointless, and this feeling was what frightened her the most.

"The lovely Elena does not hunt." Elena heard a voice behind him, it was Kol, wiping the slightest amount of blood from his lips. "But even if she did, she will hunt where she pleases."

"Who are you?" the strange vampire snarled, moving his hand from Elena to release her, but she was too dizzy from the shock and alcohol, and slumped to the ground.

"Kol Mikaelson." The Original said proudly, and Elena could see the vampire cringe back, turning his attention back to the girl he was holding captive. Everyone knows of the Mikaelsons after all, they were feared.

"Good, you have heard of me. Now the lady you have just threatened to defile by touching her inappropriately happens to be tied to my oldest brother, Elijah."

The vampire turned to stare at Elena, a look of anger, fear and resentment crossing his face as Elena began to focus again. "You?" he questioned in shock, and she nodded her eyes piercing into his.

"I-I am so sorry." He stammered, nodding to Kol, who was glaring daggers into his opponent, and simply disappeared into the night.

"Come on love," The youngest Mikaelson brother approached her to offer his hand, "Let's get Rebekah and get you home, it is getting late."

Kol had to help Elena balance herself while the alcohol purged her system, and by the time they arrived back at the suite it was five am.

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked, taking Elena from his brother the instant the door opened and Kol quickly explained the incident outside of the club.  
"Oh stop it, she is just fine," Rebekah sneered pushing past. "Elena just doesn't know when enough is enough."

Kol rolled his eyes to his sister and walked past his brother to place himself onto the couch. "Beckah is just angry because Elena out drank her."

Elena, who was still being held up partially by Elijah, giggled quietly to herself and nodded.  
"I did!"

"You should get her to bed brother, she should be sober in an hour." Kol pointed out, his words were solid and true while his dark eyes remained bright with amusement. "And yes…THAT is how much she had to drink."

Elijah shook his head with a smile and led the young vampire to their room and gently placed her onto the bed.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked quietly, her eyes closed while she grabbed his hand to keep him there.  
"No, Elena, I am right here." He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him so she could bury her head into his chest.

"Remind me never to drink with your sister ever again." She groaned and Elijah smiled kissing her on the forehead as she drifted to sleep.

"Whatever you would like lovely Elena"  
**  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Something New

**This one is a little bit more "Elejah centric" but the story is surrounding the core thought that got this going, and then I sort of went overboard when writing it. Also writing Sage and Finn has been a bit of a challenge, even though these stories are not necessarily canon, I try and keep them as much in character as possible, but that is difficult considering we only got a very small handful of episodes with them in it so bare with me ;)  
I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Something New  
Characters: Elijah/Elena & some Finn/Sage  
Summary: An accidental double vacation leads to Elena having to bond with Finn and Sage, two vampires she never expected to be in the same room with, and while enjoying her time with Elijah, she bonds with Sage and Finn as well in a way she didn't think could be.**

Summertime, a season of hot weather, beaches, and sun tanning.  
That is, if you are human. For a vampire…it was a little different, the heat felt strange, the sun was so much brighter, and the people were that much more obnoxious. With that in mind, Elena begged (on her hands and knees, but that is a different story) to stay up North, but when Elijah suggested Canada, she laughed. She wanted to enjoy the beach, just not in the hotter states like Florida or California.

"You are quite picky Elena" he teased one night over dinner. "Luckily, Sage owns a beach front home in the Hamptons," the brunette's eyes lit up like lamp posts in the night and she opened her mouth to prove how excited she was, but the man across from her put his hand up with a boyish grin. "But…I believe this is the only week I can go and it would be the same time that Finn and Sage are going. Is that all right with you?" he seemed like he was indifferent, but Elena knew he wanted to spend time with her-not including his family for once- since their last trip to New York almost a year ago she spent mostly with Rebekah and Kol. He wanted to spend it with her, and her alone, but Elena jumped at the chance to get away.

"New York again?!" she jumped from the dinner table, shaking the glasses and shifting the placemat, which Elijah fixed immediately. "When do we leave!?"

A confused, low chuckle escaped his lips as he took her hand from across the table, leading her back down to her seat. "Probably tomorrow, leaving at night but I will have to call Sage first. It's a big house so we will have room to ourselves, but best to make sure.

She was hardly listening to him, Elena was too busy making plans in her head for their trip and ways she could make nice with Sage and Finn. While she didn't have any issues with the two (to be honest, they seemed the most stable from anyone out of the Mikaelson family besides Elijah in their own way), she had never actually taken the time to talk to either of them.

While she cleaned up her kitchen table, Elijah disappeared in the backyard to call Sage, since Finn still didn't have a grasp on common modern technology, about their new "double date" vacation plans and she could only imagine how that conversation would go, ("Well you see…Elena has this crazy idea…") but chose not to listen in.  
She was doing the dishes when he came back in, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind to plant a kiss, dry from the heat, on her temple.

"Tomorrow afternoon we are heading up, taking separate cars." He whispered into her ear.

"Not flying?" Elena turned around to lift herself up onto the counter and pull him closer by the waist with her legs. She hated flying, even more so as a vampire, the turbulence would hurt her ears and each rock of the plane would still make her sick (even worse than usual) and Elijah told her she would adjust, but after enough plane trips she lost hope.

"No, Elena. I figured you would appreciate that." The Original seemed content, where others were used to seeing the unmoving boulder of a man without a heart, Elena saw so much more than that behind closed doors. He could be warm and caring, funny and even a little quirky at times (his obsessive compulsive tendencies peaking at the strangest moments making Elena glad they weren't living together…at least not yet.) but he would still usually keep his stoic posture…most of the time.

"I do." She replied, leaning over for a soft kiss that still tasted like the lemon chicken they had for dinner, and she was glad it didn't taste bad the second time around. "I should go pack then."

Pushing off of the counter (partially into his arms) she stepped passed him.

"I'll be up later, I need to take care of a couple of things." Elijah usually spent the night when Jeremy wasn't home, and for the weekend her brother was spending time in Denver with some friends.  
She nodded and held onto his hand for a moment, hers still wrinkled from dishpan hands.

"Okay."

She heard Elijah leave as she went up the stairs to her bedroom to pack, and smiled as she closed the door behind her. They were so…"couply" at times and it was refreshing to see a new side to Elijah from when she first met him and even when they first established their relationship they were (he was) somewhat cold until she finally cracked the surface.  
That was the past though, now she hated seeing him go.

The beautiful large colonial home didn't need the stereotypical white picket fence surrounding it to look like the perfect place to live, it had the bright sandy beach, the bright ocean, surprisingly blue considering Elena's recollection of Long Island/New York waters had always been a pestilent sea green, but this place…it was beautiful and welcoming.

"Wow" Elena breathed as she stepped out of Elijah's Mercedes, she didn't even want to go into the house, she wanted to run straight onto the beach, sink her toes into the sand, release her inhibitions and _love_.

"Glad to see you two made it okay, I thought you got lost!"  
Sage was beautiful. Even though she was sickeningly pale with deep blood red hair, all complimented (in a comforting-not too much – almost gothic era way) in a black sundress with white sandals and seeing her with Finn, who was right behind her looking his usual frazzled (yet somewhat confident) self, made her light the room. They were happy and had such a beautiful love that only made Elena yearn for Elijah even more in ways she never thought she could. She wasn't jealous, how could she be? Sage and Finn had something beautifully unique to their experiences, just as her and Elijah, Caroline and Tyler, all of her friends.

"Yeah it wasn't hard to find." Elijah responded, lightly gripping her arm, exposed by her own white sundress, to lead her towards the house (she hadn't realized that she was heading for the beach).

"Yeah, everything seems to be in one direction until you hit water." Finn joked, jumping off of the steps of the wraparound porch.  
Sometimes, (most of the time) Elijah's brother reminded her of a mad scientist looking at the world as if he saw it so differently from everyone else, and in a way he did. Finn, having been daggered for nine hundred years (more or less, Elena could hardly remember) was like a newborn seeing everything for the first time.

She found it amusing, to be honest.

The four vampires entered the home, but Elijah left Elena to his brother and Sage as he grabbed the bags from the car.

"It's really nice of you to allow us to come, Sage." Elena said quietly, still shy around these two strangers. When she was around Kol and Rebekah, she knew they could laugh and had a twisted sense of humor (usually wrapped nice and tight with a couple of idle threats of course) but she could accept that, she expected it from them, but these two were complete foreigners in her comfort zone.

"Anytime Elena, it will be nice to get to…know you a little better." Sage's lips twitched up to a smile, and waved as Elijah returned, quickly going up the stairs again, and then to return to her side.

"So, now what?" He asked, but Elena already knew what she wanted.

"You may as well listen to her Finn, Elena can be quite persistent when she wants to be."  
It was two days later and Elena was beginning to settle.

The joke starts with "four vampires walk into a pizza parlor…and one had never had pizza before", but really it wasn't a joke- instead a new goal Elena had the moment she found out that not only had Finn never had pizza before in Mystic Falls, but pizza in New York!

"I just don't understand the appeal brother, it's bread with cheese…" he lamented, tossing his hands up in the air in defeat as he stared at the triangular steaming slice in front of him.

Today wasn't the best day for sand and sun since the meteorologist predicted a thunderstorm for the afternoon and Elena insisted on pizza upon her new knowledge and naturally she had to drag the others along as well) .

"It's oven-baked dough with some cheese Finn, just stop complaining!" Sage elbowed him in the ribs as she rolled her eyes, scanning the pizzeria, which was empty now.

Maybe the four newcomers scared them off. Elijah could be intimidating, Sage too, while Finn and Elena may have come off as the sidekicks in their bantering.

"Fine." Finn groaned, picking up the slice only to be surprised when it fell limp.

"You are supposed to fold it, Finn." Elijah pointed out, as always in all of the laughter, the eldest brother kept himself stone faced and guarded.

"Oh shut it Elijah. You probably cut this garbage into bite sized pieces to avoid getting cheese on your suit." The younger shot back, figuring out how to maneuver the pizza so he could take a bite while Elena sat impatiently on the edge of her seat.

She had expected Finn to be more like Elijah than his other siblings, but she was finding him to be a bit more lighthearted for someone who nearly betrayed his whole family, but she believed that had a lot to do with Sage.

Finn had finally figured it out, folding the slice perfectly as he took a triumphant, yet small bite but chose to chew it down to a paste.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked, affectionately rubbing the back of his head as the other couple looked on, waiting on his judgment from under a rock.

"I'm…chewing? Don't you people chew your food? I know you don't do it often but really." Elijah couldn't help but laugh at Finn's reaction and when his brother swallowed he gave a nod. "All right, I guess it's not too bad…"

Gleefully, Elena clapped once and pushed his plate closer to him, urging him to finish. She had succeeded.

The weatherman reported rain and thunder, but so far it was only clear skies over the Hamptons, and Elena (with surprisingly Sage) wanted to enjoy the beach while Finn and Elijah stayed indoors to catch up. Their relationship, since he had been brought back, was at a standstill, but Elena could tell they shared similar ideals (besides Finn turning on his entire family, which was something Elijah would never do).  
The other residents of their block were taking advantage of the nice weather as well, but the beach wasn't crowded even now as only a few women were soaking in the rays.

"So Elena," Sage looked over the rim of her dark sunglasses to the brunette who was flat on her back over a large yellow beach towel, her black bikini shining back from the salt water that she soaked over herself before laying out. "How are you enjoying the vampire life? Elijah tells me that you are somewhat recently turned."  
Recently turned, to Sage, would mean a couple of years, so the question made sense.

"I'm managing." She replied, rolling her head to the side to look at her, "It could be a lot worse. Finn seems to be adjusting…well." Obviously she was joking, Finn couldn't have looked more out of place, even when standing in a crowd of people he looked like he was being attacked from all sides and couldn't blend in.

"Yeah," Sage gave a drawn out laugh, laying back onto her own towel and opened the book she kept to her side in the sand, "He's like a child coming into the world for the first time. He keeps me on my toes that's for sure. I'm just glad that he's back with me." She replied casually, mirroring Elena's earlier observation.

There was nothing more beautiful than their relationship.

"Hmm…." Elena smiled as she looked back up to the sky. The clouds were beginning to roll in, but children's laughter in the far distance could be heard, still playing and enjoying the ocean.

It was peaceful, it was bliss.

The two women got only about a half hour's more of the warm rays before thunder began to roll over the ocean, but nobody else had seemed to notice. _Vampire hearing_ Elena wrote it off as the most obvious reason.

"Say we uhm…call it a day?" Sage sat up, letting her hair fall out of the bun she had piled on her head and nodded to the house, clearly hearing what Elena had as well. She nodded quickly and gathered up her towel, shaking off the sand first.

"You know, Elena…I'm glad we got to do this." Sage smiled as she helped her fold her towel, "We haven't talked much this week and I have to say that I am glad you aren't Tatia…or Katherine, both were disasters waiting to happen."

"You knew Katherine?" Elena questioned, she had assumed Sage knew of the Original doppelganger, but Katherine was a surprise.

"Yeah we may have run into each other once or twice. She isn't exactly my type of person to keep around. A bit too much trouble."

Elena couldn't help but laugh as they stumbled through the sand. Sage was as old as the Original family, she was powerful and elegant and even though she didn't spend most of her time daggered like Finn, she still had that "old world" feeling, similar to Elijah-and nothing like Klaus, Rebekah and Kol whom Elena had picked up on that the red head did not like too much- but all alone her own person.

Once they got to the house, the thunder began to bang even louder, coming from the North, and the humans on the beach scurried like ants without a home to rush off to from the sand and out of the water as Elena and Sage looked back from the door laughing quietly. It wasn't long ago after all, that Elena was human.

"Coming in from the rain?" Elijah questioned from the kitchen table as he sipped his tea, and Elena could smell the raspberry and smiled. That was always her favorite, not his.

"But it's not-" she started, but Finn, who was sitting across from his brother pointed out the window just as it began to downpour. "Oh, never mind." She smiled sheepishly as Sage disappeared to their bedroom and Finn got up to follow close behind.

"I should get changed." Elena announced. She had pulled on a pair of shorts before going into the house, but was still otherwise only in her bathing suit, and awkwardly holding her towel by the door. She took a step, intending to go up the stairs to the room her and Elijah were staying in, but jumped when he appeared before her, his hand on her cheek.

"Later, Elena. I would like to show you something." Thoughtlessly, he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing the strand behind her ear while the other rested on the bare skin of her side.

Immediately, Elena was intrigued and smiled seductively, pulling him closer, "What could you have to show me that I haven't seen already?"

"Outside Elena, you are a vampire now so the cold shouldn't both you." He teased, taking her by the hand. Normally, Elena would have questioned his intent, or his usual wardrobe choice, but today he was wearing a cotton blue t-shirt and jeans, something more summer appropriate.

"Okay then." She gave in with a smug grin, "After you." She opened the door for him, catching him off guard and followed him out into the pouring rain.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked. Usually a human would have to yell over the sound of the rain beating on the driveway as they walked towards the street, but of course she knew she didn't have to. She never imagine Elijah wanted to walk in the rain, but he seemed strangely lighter than usual and she assumed whatever he and Finn talked about had changed him to uplifting spirits, which was interesting since Finn seemed so down all the time.

"Up there." Elijah stated, already soaked, as he pulled Elena by the arm, and rushed through the trees across the street to stop at a cliff overlooking the water, missing the scenery on the way there.

"Woah." The younger vampire gasped from the rush, "How did you find this?"

"Finn, surprising enough. He pointed it out today while you and Sage were out."

Elena nodded-impressed- and looked to Elijah as a breeze swept through, knocking more rain water from the surrounding trees. "This is so beautiful," she mused, looking to her opposite, gripping tightly onto his hand and moved to hang her legs off the edge, Elijah next to her as they both took in the view before them, the sun covered by the clouds and rain pouring onto the ocean.

This was something for only them to see, and this was theirs now.

Shifting closer, she rested her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her soaking wet body, the raindrops still beating down on them, but neither paid attention their focus on each other.

"I'm glad we got to come here." Elena whispered to him, "I needed this."

"I know you did." Both vampires looked up then, to a flash of bright purple shooting from the sky, illuminating the ocean like a light in a fish tank.

"The storm is getting worse." Elijah said, unfazed, "I understand if you want to go back." Only Elena shook her head defiantly.

"No! This is amazing." A series of bolts shot down, one, two, three within seconds, but not coming any closer.

"It is." He agreed and Elena could hear the slight sound of bliss in his tone.

This sight was their own. Most people lived in fear of the lightning, an unpredictable enemy but yet the electricity was their greatest necessity. This, however, was life to Elena. A spark of resonance coming from whatever heaven may be above, yet she lived as one of the damned.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Elena?"

When she lifted her head to meet his lips, drops of rain from his hair fell between them, moistening her lips more as they kissed a new level of understanding to words coming to her mind. Something as vividly deadly as this storm reminded her of what was most important.

"I love you."

Sometimes, he would pause when she would tell him, or say something light and carefree in return, though she knew he did, she understood how difficult the words came to him, even if the feeing may have been too easy to overcome. Yet, without missing a beat, Elijah returned with a smile, "As I love you Elena."

The damned couldn't have family, but look at the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons. The damned couldn't have friends, but look at Tyler, Jeremy and Matt. Most of all, the damned were not able to love, but look at Sage, and Finn, even herself and Elijah.  
She realized then, maybe she wasn't damned after all.

* * *

**Oh so the song Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine was playing in my head during that whole scene (because I was listening to it hah) which is what pushed that scene along.  
****If you have any requests for drabbles that you would like to see here (mostly Elena based with the Originals, doesn't have to be though) leave it here in the review box, or send me a message, or you could find me on tumblr wearenotmonsters 3**

**Please review :)  
**


	3. He Asked Us to Do One Thing

**He Asked Us to Do One Thing  
Characters: Kol Rebekah Elena  
Summary: A prompt from a while back Elena gets herself into trouble, Kol and Rebekah are the only ones who can help. For the sake of this story, Elena is human and goes briefly into Rebekah's perspective, which is something new for me so bare with me haha. This story is minus Elijah, besides a phone call and the "looming threat" of him.**

"Come on now sunshine, wake up!" Elena's body shook to the false ringtone voice of Kol Mikaelson. "Feliz Navidad, or whatever."

Her throat still dry from the night before, "It's not the holiday Kol." She grumbled, parting her eyelids reluctantly to the glaring Mexican morning sun. "And I'm pretty sure you mean Buenos Dias." Surrounded by the mass amount of blankets in the heavily air conditioned room, Elena rolled away from him. "Now if you don't mind, I am on vacation, so I would like to sleep in."

With a toss of his hand, Kol threw the blankets off the bed, exposing Elena's pink shorts and tank top, "Come on love, it is the afternoon and Bekah wants to go to the beach." And when Rebekah wanted something, she would tear down mountains to get it.

"I'm not stopping her from going." She groaned, moving to grab the blanket from the floor, but the snap of Kol's icy skin against her wrist as he grabbed at her made her gasp.

"Unfortunately…you are. You see, Elijah and Nic have managed to put the fear of God into my dearest little sister." He shrugged, pulling her up into a sitting position.

Snapping her hand away, the human girl stared at the Original vampire with a tired, glowering eye. "So in other words, Rebekah doesn't want you out of our site." He continued after taking a moment.

"I'll be fine by myself. I'm sure Elijah would agree that I am not a prisoner."

Elijah would. Klaus? The only reason he was leaving her alone was because with his brother she was safe. ("Just in case of an emergency, we need you alive and those Salvatores will do nothing but get you killed." Had been his reasoning-as discomforting as it was- but it kept the hybrid at bay.)

"No, you are not a prisoner, which is why you aren't chained to the bed or being forced to play Bingo or some other mundane game; I am inviting you to the beach, so stop being a snob."

Over time, though it may not seem like it now, Kol had warmed up to the human doppelganger. His sister? Not so much, but she knew better than to push anything.

"Okay," she agreed, "You have a point." She threw her feet over the bed, her attitude mostly being based on her hatred of being woken up after a long night of partying with the two vampire siblings in a club. She vowed to enjoy her vacation sans Elijah, so she needed to cut the crap and do something. "Just…" she waved him back, "Let me get ready and have some coffee."

Kol chuckled at her tone and backed away from her towards the door with a fake, short bow. "As you wish your highness."

* * *

The sand sunk in between Rebekah's toes as she stomped through the beach, the sun blinding-even with her ginormous sunglasses. Even her skin tingled under the light, only to be intensified by the bright blue ocean.  
She loved the beach, the way the waves crashed against the short; the seagulls squawking overhead…it reminded her of home. Not Mystic Falls-that wasn't her home, it never was and never would be she just had to make due- but the waters of what was now known as the Baltic Sea, the region in which she grew up until her family fled to the New World.

Even with the irritating humans running about (couldn't Elijah get them a place with a private beach?) she could find some level of peace here.

"I don't understand your fascination with the beach sister." Kol teased, standing before her in his dark green swim shorts, and reading her mind he continued with "I know it reminds you of home…but I don't have exactly the best memories from so long ago…" Even Kol's raven shaded hair shined bright in the sun's glaring rays, until the indefinite shadow joined his side.

"Ah, Elena, glad we didn't lose you." The blonde sneered. She hated the most recent Petrova doppelganger, the affections her brothers (and even Kol, it seemed) gave her made the youngest Mikaelson petty and irritable towards any who wore that face.

"Yup, right here." Elena was always so casual. She rarely fought back to each of Rebekah's harsh advances, only making her want to strike back harder, with the intent to do damage.

Throwing down her blanket, Rebekah threw herself over it as Kol joined her, a newspaper in hand.

"Since when do you read the paper Kol?" Elena joked from the other side, Rebekah could smell the coconut sunscreen as she applied it to her skin.

"Usually I don't, but apparently young girls have been going missing. Could be…you know…vampires." He laughed, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes. "We've been here for a day, so it obviously wasn't us." Rolling to his side, Kol faced his sister, "Maybe we will run into them." It was more of a challenge then a hopeful thought.

Pushing her brother to his back again, Rebekah closed her eyes with the only intention of seeking the bliss of vacation, but the sounds of Elena's ipod playing in her ears became distracting. She wouldn't let the doppelganger ruin her day, nothing would ruin her day.

Vampires could withstand the sun (with their daylight rings of course) much longer than humans, they didn't have to worry about sunburn, skin cancer, or headaches from too much, so after two hours Rebekah was pleased to see Elena grow tired, even if she wasn't ready to leave.

"I think I'm going to go grab a pretzel from the vendor." Rebekah barely paid Elena any attention as she sat up, shaking the sand from her blue bikini and her hair (maybe she had been paying better attention than she cared to admit). "Do you guys want anything?"

Kol, who seemed to be living in his own world, shook his head and elbowed his sister for her attention.

"No, Elena. Just try not to get yourself lost." _But please…__please__ do._

She listened at the shuffling in the sand as she scurried away, kicking the sand back on the two Mikaelson siblings (which Rebekah refused to believe had been unintentional).

"Finally!" she sighed, rolling onto her stomach to comfortably read her magazine, "Some peace and quiet."

"Stop it Bekah." Kol hissed in response, pulling at his sister's blonde pile of hair on her head. "She could be worse. At least she's not using our brother."

Rebekah scoffed, shaking her head wildly. "Shut up Kol."

* * *

Kol and her may not have been the closest of friends, he was reckless, dangerous and had no respect for human life (though sometimes deep down she wondered if Elijah did either) but he did care for his brother, and Elijah cared for Elena and that was enough to have him be civil (at least enough to take her to Cancun when Elijah was away.)

Rebekah was different. She was petty, vindictive and childish. To add to the list, she hated Elena more than most of anyone…she wasn't any better at hiding that than Katherine. This break of the walk to the food vendor was most welcomed from the poisonous air that veiled the youngest Mikaelson.

The vendor was a bit further than she anticipated, and once her feet hit the burning sidewalk, Elena wished she had worn her sandals rather than running barefoot. Bravely, however, she stood on the short line, lifting each foot one by one while she waited until she got to the front and ordered her pretzel and soda.

"Are you a dancer?"

Whipping around, Elena found herself face to face with an unrecognizable blonde man with strangely kind blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Your feet. Looks like you are dancing."

Looking down to her feet as if driven so by his suave voice, Elena laughed. "Yeah, I'll probably regret this in the morning."

The man chuckled lightly as Elena thanked the vendor and went to walk (hop) down the street back towards the beach alone, knowing Elijah would be calling her soon.

Anticipating its ring, Elena looked down to her phone, only to see she had no service which was strange, since at the vendor she had full bars.

"Yeah…service is a bit spotty here." The man's voice came again from behind her, causing her to jump. "You scared me!" she tried to sound polite.

While spending a significant time with Elijah (and vampires in general), Elena had learned how to spot the "shady characters"…and this man, as kind and gentle as he seemed, gave her a bad feeling. The fact that he was following her down the street (that was now dangerously empty) wasn't any consolation either.

"Sorry about that." He was edging closer to her now, his eyes scaling each inch of her body as if he were taking in measurements, making plans for the future. "Are you vacationing here? You don't look like a local."

She had been backing away from him subconsciously, and stopped dead in her tracks at his question.

_Get a good look, tell Kol and Rebekah…_ she reasoned with herself, taking a deep breath before exhaling sharply. "Uh…yeah…" she took another step away from him, ready to run. "I need to-"

It hit her like a bolt of lightning, sudden snap forced against her as this stranger clapped his hand over her mouth, a strange feeling cloth held tight against her nose as she struggled against him. He was stronger, hushing her to be quiet and give in as she heard a car screech to a halt.  
She could feel two strong arms grab her as she faded completely into darkness.

* * *

"Rebekah…" Kol broke his sister's peaceful zen place as he rolled to his side to face her again, "It's been a while and Elena isn't back yet. Should we go find her?"

Turning the page carelessly in her magazine, Rebekah shrugged one shoulder before looking up to survey the area. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just went back to the hotel." She wasn't going to hide her irritation, but she couldn't help but be a little worried, looking up to see her shoes laid on the towel. "Why don't you call her?"

Kol nodded, and fished for his cell phone from Rebekah's pink beach bag and dialed.

"Nothing." He shook his head as he stood, blocking his sister's sunlight. "Her phone is off."

Pushing herself to sit on her knees, Rebekah looked up to her brother. It was unlike Elena to just disappear and have her phone off when Elijah would be calling soon. None of it made any sense.

"I'm sure she's fine." She brushed the sand off of her skin, "Besides, a little peace and quiet doesn't hurt us right?"

She forced her devil's grin to her brother, shadowing the concern she really felt. Elena Gilbert was an annoying, young, pretty girl and Elijah was in love with her, but in a way, Rebekah had also grown attached, almost like the little sister she never had.  
But if Kol found out, she would never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, but we should go look for her, "Kol's priority wasn't necessarily the human doppelganger, more the repercussions of what Elijah would do to them if she were harmed.

Pulling her yellow cover-up over her body, Rebekah stood to join her brother as they walked in the direction of the food vendor.

* * *

The swirl-no, a rush- of her senses snapping back hit her hard, like a rubber band against the skin, and while her mind was quick to jump to attention, Elena's body did not cooperate. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt like she had been hit in the head with a brick, a searing pain right in the front of her eyes.

"Try not to struggle." A thick accented woman directed, touching her with a cool washcloth on her forehead, the chilling sensation was welcoming, but also startling in the unventilated room. "It will take a minute, but it is the drugs."

Elena was already coming under control over her body, she could feel each muscle begin to twitch , the pain in her neck was sharp, and most importantly, the wet mud that her body was soaking into. "Wha-What happened?" slowly, Elena raised to sit up, a cool, comforting hand assisting her the rest of the way, "Where am I?"

It was difficult to open her eyes, forced shutters in the light. When she was finally able to, she faced a beautiful woman, sickly from the lack of sun, but radiant still even with her dull red hair and light green eyes. It took her eyes adjusting for her heart to begin to race

"I believe we are in Mexico." She replied hoarsely, "But we won't be for long."

Elena looked around at her surroundings, steel bars surrounded the dirt floor, rusted with age and mistreatment, whatever this was, it wasn't a permanent facility but a temporary hold for…whatever she was going to be used for. If she were a vampire, breaking the bars wouldn't be a problem. _If she were a vampire…or you know, had vampire friends._

"What do you mean?" Groggily, she was able to stand again, but at first only to her knees.

"They move them…at least that's what I think, there were…other girls." English, going by the way she paused between each phrase, was not the woman's first language as she seemed to have troubles choosing what she was trying to say. "What is your name?"

"E-Elena…" she replied, all too easily and shook her head, confused. "Do you know why we are here?"  
Were they vampires? Witches? Or Werewolves?

"It is the cartel." She was whispering, edging closer. "I overheard them, they are going to sell us….but I don't know what that means."

Elena gasped, knowing exactly what it meant and pulled away from the helpful hand. "No." she shook her head in disbelief, "My friends will come for us."

Rebekah and Kol were hardly friends, but that didn't mean they wouldn't come.

"That is what they all say. Have seen enough pretty faces come through here. So many come from money, but it doesn't matter."

Elena's ears pricked to the sound of a metal door creaking open, and footsteps began to descend down the stairs.

"Go! Over there!" the woman without a name pushed Elena away from her to hide in the shadows as the blonde, shifty man, the one who took her against her will stood before her, gripping at the bars like a child at a zoo.

"Now, you are much lovelier in the dim light. Such a shame."

* * *

"Yes, have you seen a girl, young with brown hair Probably pining over her cell phone?" Rebekah held up the line at the food vendor, glaring at the greasy man behind the counter who stared longingly to his potential future customers.

"Uh…I don't know Miss." The man frowned, trying to push her aside, but Rebekah was running out of patience.

Grabbing him by the collar and yanking him closer so he was half hanging out of his window, the blonde vampire bared her fangs and looked him straight in the eyes. "_Have you seen the girl I just described?_"

She could hear his heart pound like music to her ears in his chest as she let out a powerful, yet low growl. "Speak!" she commanded.

"Yes. She went that way." In a monotone voice, he pointed towards the street, "That's where all of the pretty girls disappear."

Shifting back to her more "acceptable" appearance, Rebekah nodded to her brother, who was already heading in the direction of the road. "Very good." She smiled, her eyes widening for a moment in pride. "Now, _Forget what just happened._"

Turning sharply, Rebekah ran towards her brother, passing a delightful wave to the other people in line, and followed him to the long way down, and was kneeling into the road.

"What's wrong Kol?" she didn't mean to sound concerned, careless had been more her intention, but the second she reached her brother she knew the problem. "Is that…."

Kol nodded, sticking his finger to the ground and bringing it to his nose. "Blood…and here." The darker sibling handed a shattered piece of phone to his sister, a glum expression covering his face.

"This is Elena's?" she turned it over with a frown as Kol nodded, "Elijah will be…" As if on cue, Rebekah's cell phone rang.

"Don't tell Elijah." Kol said through his teeth, "He will kill us!"

Nodding frivolously, Rebekah stepped back from her brother's "crime scene" while he continued to examine the street.

"Elijah!" Rebekah tried not to allow her voice to jump, but she failed, "How is your business trip?"

Already, her eldest brother seemed hesitant, as if noting the pop in her voice. _He knows_, she worried, and ran her fingers through her hair in concern.

"Business as usual Rebekah." He replied seeming out of touch. "I can't seem to get a hold of Elena. Her phone is off, could I speak with her please?"

Rebekah looked up to see her other brother waving his arms in a panic to her keep her mouth shut, and quickly replied (skilled in the art of lying), "Oh yeah…she wasn't feeling well. Too much sun at the beach so Kol…" she raised her voice at his name to get his attention, "brought her back to the hotel. Maybe she turned her phone off?"

Elijah made an enunciated humming sound on the other end, not quite believing the story, "Is she all right?"

"Brother, your concern is offensive, as if Kol and I would ever let something happen to your precious doppelganger!"

She could hear her oldest brother chuckle slightly, "Whatever you say sister. If you hear from her before I do, please tell her I called. Also, I am coming back a little earlier than originally planned. I should be landing in Mexico by early tomorrow morning."

The blonde choked at the new news, her mind racing in panic but she was quick to recover. "Of course Elijah. That will be the first thing I do, and I am glad you are coming here early!" quickly, she hung up the phone and ran back to Kol who seemed lost in confusion.

"Please tell me you know where we can find her!"

* * *

"You are making a really big mistake." Elena kept her nearly naked back against the cold and damn wall. She was still in her bathing suit, now covered in mud, and suddenly feeling entirely naked as the stranger before her undressed her with his eyes. "My friends will come for me."

She wasn't about to depend on Kol and Rebekah to come to her rescue, but she needed her own personal moral boost in the state that she was in.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have heard that?"

Elena could hear the keys jingling in the lock of her "cell" and she eyes her companion with worry as he stepped inside.

"You don't know my friends." She growled, shifting her feet to make herself seem taller, it was all she had, standing before a man who she heard may "sell" her like a piece of meat.

"You're right, but unless…" he stood before her, his hand tracing her jawline, "they are blood hounds, I highly doubt they can find you."

Elena's body froze against the wall as he ran his fingers through her ponytail, a place that Elijah had brushed through only days before when she left him at the airport. Looking away, she found a focal point on the opposite walls and focused her attention elsewhere. Time spent with vampires had taught her to hide her fears well, even keep a steady heartbeat when necessary.

"Stop trying to act so brave." He laughed, placing his other hand on her waist while the other woman hid in the corner, she wouldn't protest, it wasn't her that was being focused on, "It's not appealing."

Elena could feel his fingers inch up her side, grazing her skin like a spider and she twitched away from him. "Don' .Me." the voice came from deep in her throat and she was hardly able to hold back, but the nameless man laughed, pinching the skin between his fingers.

"Honey, you are my property until about twelve o'clock tomorrow. I will touch you any….way…" his hand traveled to Elena's thigh as his body inched closer, "I want to."

Already, too close for her comfort, Elena loosened her stance to soften against him and give him a false sense of security. Quickly, she formed a fist, delivering it straight to his jaw. "I said don't touch me!"

* * *

"Listen, you better tell me everything that I need to know."

Pretending to be a lawyer was an easy way to get into a police chief's office as Kol and Rebekah had quickly learned.

"I know nothing." The chief shrugged an expression Rebekah was growing tired of in this resort town. Everyone seemed to know something, but nobody seemed willing to share without an extra push.

"_Don't lie…_" she glared into his eyes, compelling him just as she had done the food vendor earlier that day. " _Do you know where all of the girls are being kept? _"

Elena going missing right where all of the "pretty girls go to disappear" was not just a coincidence. Kol had mentioned the tourists going missing, so it didn't take a rocket scientist to put the two together.

"Yes. Off the highway in an old warehouse building." The man returned to the tune of a metronome.

"Very good sir." Kol smiled, quick and easy was how he preferred his dealings with humans, "Thank you so much for your cooperation."

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Rebekah knew the answer to that question, it was simple. Compel, break down some doors, snatch and grab and maybe snap some necks too.

"Bekah don't ask dumb questions." Kol confirmed. He was always best at mirroring her thoughts, it was one of the reasons they would get into so much trouble together.

"Whatever happens, we cannot tell Elijah." Rebekah, though she put on a strong front, was genuinely scared of what would happen if her brother found out. Disappointing Elijah, in a sense, was like disappointing the father she didn't hate. He had practically raised her as a girl, and while babysitting the girl who stabbed her in the back was not on the top of her list of things to do, she was still going to do it.

* * *

Hours dragged on like molasses pouring from a funnel. A bruise on her ribcage had begun to form and was itching slightly from where her captor hit her for punching him square in the jaw. Chances were it was broken, and it was starting to hurt to breathe.

"You shouldn't have talked back to him." Her "cell-mate's" voice was weak and caught in the distance on the opposite side.

Elena ignored her, keeping her back flat against the wall, the only way to prevent from crying out in pain and took short, harsh breaths. "I never asked you for your name." she tried to keep her focus on anything but her current surroundings.

"Kira." Elena could hear her take a deep breath in return, "But I am sure I will become someone else, as will you."

"Don't talk like that, Kira. We won't be here much longer."

Eight hours should have been enough for Kol and Rebekah to find them, but now-physically- she wasn't able to find her own means of escape.

"How can you be so sure?" that shred of hope, the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, in Kira's voice was enough to give Elena the strength to turn towards her.

Her lips were dry and cracked, but she chewed on them anyway before going to speak, but a loud crash from above startled both of them, causing Elena to jump.

"What the hell?!" A voice rang from the upstairs door and Elena could hear men yelling in Spanish while bodies were hitting the floor.

"What's happening?" Kira's voice rang over the crashes upstairs.

"Just stay down." Patting her hand onto the ground, Elena let out a low groan, holding her side in pain. It was only a moment later that the screaming subsided, and Elena could hear muffled voices, a male and female, paired with light footsteps.

"Kol!"

Panting now, each deep breathe becoming more and more painful, Elena collapsed to the ground, losing focus. She hoped it was them, if not she wasn't sure what she would do next.

"Elena!" the rough Russian-sounding woman crawled towards her to grab her hand.

"I'm okay." She coughed through the pain, only to bring on more when a cooler, more familiar touch snatched her other to pull her up, but she screamed in painful protest.

"Stop! Her rib!" Kira screamed, but the vampire-Elena assumed Kol by the low growl- pulled her close, a warm taste gracing her lips as the familiar taste of blood traveled down her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, her assumption correct, and she nodded, feeling the bones already beginning to mend together.

"Yes." She coughed away his wrist, letting go and saw Kira back away in fear. "It's okay, Kira." She tried to sound reassuring, but naturally it wouldn't.

"Right." Kol interrupted, "Now come on Elena we have to go." He pulled her back to her feet, as she had collapsed before, but Elena pulled back. "Wait! Kira has to come with us!"

"No!" Kol snarled at her, giving her a yank, but one not strong enough to pull her entirely away, giving her the leverage she needed, "This isn't the pony express, we don't take on passengers."

Attempting to push him away as he lifted her off of her feet, Elena yelled again "Kol you have to help her!"

She knew he was ready to bolt so she had to act fast and think on her feet now that her head was clear. "If you help her…" she pulled her last trick-one that worked on his brother to benefit his goals-out of her hat. "I will wait to tell Elijah about this until you and Rebekah are out of the country."

Nearly dropping her flat on the ground, Kol glared between both humans and let out a sigh. "She's chained."

Leaning a successful Elena against the bars to hold onto, the Original approached Kira. The chain had been just long enough to reach Elena, so in her daze, she hadn't even realized it until it was broken easily off of the wall.

"Can you walk?" Elena showed the concern she knew that Kol could (would) not and smiled as Kira nodded as the vampire rolled his eyes.

"Let's go ladies." Disappearing with Kira, Kol instantly returned for Elena with a smug grin. "Come on, before Bekah eats your friend."

* * *

"I am holding you to our deal, Elena." Kol turned back in the car to the girl with a victorious grin. They had just dropped Kira off at a nearby hotel with money and food, compelling her to forget everything else. "Elijah will kill us."

Elena laughed in return, and could practically feel Rebekah roll her eyes. "Hey, I promised." And relaxed into her seat as they drove to the hotel. "Besides, I was going to hold off anyway. I don't want the first words out of my mouth to be 'Oh by the way, got myself kidnapped by some traffickers, how was your trip?' "

She heard the blonde in front of her stifle a laugh, but said nothing as she looked out the window. She wanted to forget most of this trip, and watching the town roll past as Kol drove, she realized that she wouldn't miss too much anyway.

* * *

**Reviews are always kind :)**


End file.
